Poems of Grey
by storiewriter
Summary: A collection of poems. Complete.
1. Slave

SLAVE

The word slave is a word full of

Despair,

Hunger,

Hopelessness,

Unhappiness,

Cruelty

Grief,

Anguish.

A slave is a thing that is forced to serve another, and is

Beaten,

Hurt,

Tormented,

Abused,

Starved.

A slave is a thing that has once had

Hope,

Happiness,

Faith,

Love,

Kindness,

Compassion

Care

A slave needs

Happiness,

Hope,

Faith,

Nourishment.

Yet Nobeast knows of their

Grief,

Anguish,

Suffering,

Pain,

Distress,

Misery,

Sorrow,

Agony,

Hurtings,

Until they have seen it-or experienced it.

And then, only then,

Somebeast rises to try to create

Hope

Faith, and all of those other needs.

But usually,

They can not do it alone.

So they spread the word-

That slave

Is

A bad word;

Full of misery,

Suffering,

Distress,

Sorrow,

Affliction,

Hardships,

And unfairness.

And they will rise

To defend the slaves

Fight for their freedom,

And,

They are willing to die to help get rid of that awful word-

Slave.


	2. Death

A/N: I have decided to lengthen this to a who-knows-how-long collection of poems created by me. Enjoy!

**DEATH**

Death is a black word full of

Drowsiness

And

Emptiness.

Death is caused by many things, sometimes

Natural,

But sometimes, death is

Caused, for it's victims are

Killed

By either

Sword,

Sickness,

Poison,

In-development,

And many other things.

Most of the time,

Death can be warded away,

But only for a short time.

Because Death occurs,

And always will.

Even if Death

Is like a black veil covering your body

When you slip from this world.

Death is a nessity,

Something we need to survive.

Because if Death never happened,

The world would be too full.

So death is needed

To make a path

Of hope

And happieness,

Along with the confusing mixture of life,

For the young.

Death.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? (It isn't as good as my first, Slave.)


	3. Hope

**Hope**

Hope is something that gives many courage.

Hope is something that shines throughout the ages.

Hope is something that keeps slaves going.

Hope can be lost.

Hope can be found.

Hope can be destroyed.

Hope can be rekindled.

Hope is like a flame, which can dance and die.

Hope can live.

Hope can die.

Hope can glow faintly.

Hope can burn high and hot.

Hope is something that defeats Time itself.

Hope is in infinity, flickering on the edge.

Hope is a thing that some believe in.

Hope is a thing that some don't believe in.

Hope shows itself when needed most.

Hope can die when something blocks it.

If hope wasn't here, everything would die.

If hope wasn't here, there would be nothing.

If hope wasn't here, heroes and heroines would not exist.

If hope wasn't here, the world would be unbearable.

If hope wasn't here……..nothing might exist except those truly evil.

Hope is found in slaves.

Hope is found in warriors.

Hope is found in the weak.

Hope is found in the strong.

Hope is something found in all good things-

Hope is found in the heart.

A/N: How did you like it? Not the best, I know, but-it's okay, isn't it? Please tell me.


	4. Warriors

**Warriors**

Usually, a warrior has a past full of bitterness and pain.

Usually, they have friends that have died while on a mission with them.

Usually, they triumph over evil at least one time.

Usually, a warrior dies while not in battle.

Those are the famous ones.

But what about others?

The ones that fight death in their old age?

The ones that fight for breath when just born?

The ones that fight to keep their children alive?

Don't they deserve the name of 'warrior'?

And what about the ones that aren't well known, but fight for the cause of something good?

Like the Hares of Salamandastron.

Some are simple soldiers, dieing in battle with few who knew them.

Aren't those the Heroes?

Aren't those the Heroines?

Aren't they?

Yet almost Nobeast recognizes them. They don't know _who_ they really are.

But why? Why?

I think I know.

They usually only know the famous ones; the ones who actually recognize the others for what they do.

And the others don't because they look up to the famous warriors in all their glory, instead of the ones who also deserve that attention.

And why do the creatures who pay attention to the others behave this way?

I think I know.

The famous ones have once been mere soldiers, they have once been a slave, so they recognize the others.

And when the others are pointed out by the famous ones, they immediately have the attention.

Why?

Because they are recognized by the famous ones first.

If Martin wasn't famous, then would the Corim recognized Timballisto's fighting skills? Or even had met him?

If Triss wasn't famous, would the creatures at Redwall see Shog for his brave nature? Or would they have even met him?

No, we might not know these answers, but we need to recognize the every-day fighters as what they really are:

Warriors.


	5. WAR!

**War!**

Steel is pounded into blade,

Straight sticks of wood are fletched and smoothed,

Yew is cut and soaked in water, bent and bound with string.

Steel is pounded into hilt, wrapped in leather and others,

Sheathes are made for blades so keen,

Leather sized, pounded to slings,

Stones collected for their mighty wrath.

Preparations for WAR!

Weapons are sized, given to bearers,

Who take them, looking grim or glad,

Strapped to belts, rope, leather,

Or just slung over the shoulder.

They file out, determined and straight,

Or dreaming dreams of red victory.

Marching out to WAR!

Soon they are at battlefield,

Wondering if they will die.

Some are laughing, joking softly,

While others sneer at them.

And soon the Generals will meet,

Looking at each other.

Giving offers of surrender, which are refused at once.

Charging out to WAR!

Weapons clash,

Arrows strike,

War cries emit from mouths.

Some are killed,

Some wounded,

Everything is a blur.

The ground is red,

Wet with blood,

Of foes and friend alike.

Fighting in a WAR!

The armies thin,

Some lying dead,

Some crying out

In pain and despair.

The others set their jaws,

Looking grim, awaiting fate.

Though an army leers at them,

On the inside frightened.

And then a cry runs through an army,

Then they charge at full run.

Blades are drawn, weapons held,

As combat's final straw.

Finality of a WAR!

The dead are buried,

Mourned for their lives.

The wounded are cared for,

Swathed in bandages.

Many keep on thinking,

_Oh why was there a war!_

But there will always be one,

After much of peace.

And later will you hear,

"It is time for WAR!"

A/N: Wow! That is by far the LONGEST poem that I've written. How did you like it? Spurge!


	6. Feast!

A/N: Based off an idea from one of my reviewers. Enjoy!

**FEAST!**

Scents wave out of the kitchen,

Smells of food so good!

Makes the hares go crazy,

Banging on the door.

Soon the Great Hall opens,

Beasts do file in;

Gasps echo around the Hall,

Hares staring in delight.

Creatures scramble for chairs,

Around long tables, yes!

Abbot stands up, proclaims,

"Eat all you want, my friends!"

Watershrimp and hotroot soup,

Deep 'n' Ever pie,

Strawberry flan,

What a wonderful surprise!

Otters compete for hotroot soup,

Moles tunnel in pie.

Everybeast eats the flan,

The abbot calls, "There's more!"

Forest trifle,

Blackcurrant pie,

Summercream pudding.

Summer salad,

Cheese 'n' nut flan,

Mintcream cakes-oh, yum!

Belies bulging,

Some are snoozing,

But abbot stays awake,

Hares are scoffing,

Gulping

Chewing,

All the other's food.

Faint groans are heard,

When Abbot exclaims,

"There's yet another round!"

Redcurrants,

Celery,

Honeyglazed preserved fruits.

Strawberry scones,

Cooked grayling,

So many things to choose from!

Hares cry out in displeasure,

"Where are all the drinks?"

Red-currant cordial,

Good October Ale,

Fizzy cordial,

And so, so many more,

By dawns first light,

All guests asleep,

And-oh, wait, not all of them!

The hares are finishing off the food,

Drink,

And goodies galore!

A/N: How did you like it? Not that good, but I (looks sheepish) couldn't find/remember any other drinks. Now, since you've read this, time for the chapterly drill!


	7. Life

**Life**

Light,

A spark,

Hope,

A flame,

Growing higher and steadier for a while, and then falling dim.

That is what life is.

Being,

Gripping,

Slipping,

That is what life does.

The young clutch to this world and gain strength, their fire within flaming.

The old clutch as well, but know that their flame is burning out, as they slip from this world.

Is considered as a hope for many,

Though it's brother, death, is considered an enemy.

Many live,

Many are born,

Many breath.

Light,

A puff of air,

A glow,

Something considered good.

Happiness,

Joy,

Bliss,

Delight,

Hope,

Love,

These are many traits of Life.

Life and Death work together in harmony,

Though life is harder to gain than death.

Life is a pulse beating in our bodies:

Life

Is

Light.

A/N: Updating so early, I know. But I was just plain bored, and decided to write this. Like it? Hate it? Or is it just in-between? Tell me!


	8. Flight

**Flight**

Swooping,

Diving,

Feeling a burst of joy.

Leaping,

Floating,

Flying in the sky.

Wind whistling past your face,

Sun beating upon your back,

Expression of comfort.

Playful,

Joyful,

So happy,

Laughing,

Diving,

Midst earth and Sun.

Gliding,

Soaring,

In the blue.

Drifting,

Bouncing,

In the air,

Best way to get a smile.

Arms outstretched,

Mouth open,

Breathing cool, fresh air.

Crying out,

In delight,

Of pure joy and content.

And that is why,

Many dream,

Of flying,

In the skies.

A/N: Like it? And thanks to all who reviewed my poems.


	9. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

Something that bonds together,

Something that has a concequence.

Somebeast that stays ever-true-

Sombeast with honor.

Loyalty.

Even in the face of death,

Even in The time of War,

Even in the time of betrayal,

They will stay ever-true.

Always,

Forever,

Eternally,

Something that stays forever.

Throughout

Love,

Peace,

Death,

War,

That is loyalty.

Somebeasts are like that,

The ones with honest hearts.

Mostbeasts are Not like that,

The ones with Lying hearts.

They will die,

They will live,

And a legacy for them,

Will be created,

For they were

Loyal

To their home.

They served others,

Without a question.

They defended others with their body,

They lived,

And they,

Were one of the best-

One of the ones who were

Loyal.

A/N: Like it? I know, some like my 'Darker' Poems better, but I've run out of ideas for those. Give me some, and I WILL conjure up a poem.

'Peace' is up next, and will be relatively short.


	10. Darkness

**Darkness**

Hider from enemies,

Warm blanket, shroud of mist,

Blending in with thing of black,

Some good things of Darkness.

Hides your enemies from you,

Allowing them to spring at you,

Clouds good things,

Covers all in,

Black eternal night.

Some bad things, of Darkness.

Sometimes considered,

Evil,

Bad,

Luring,

Ghastly.

Sometimes considered,

Friend,

Blanket,

Good,

Kind.

It helps;

Slaves escape,

Warriors hide,

Moon shine bright,

Creatures hunt,

Beings to grow,

Good night's rest,

Vermin attack,

Blending away,

Ruining things called good.

Good,

Bad,

Kind,

Evil.

Ghastly,

Friend,

Luring,

Blanket.

Words that describe Darkness.

Darkness is natural,

Neuteral,

Too both forces of Evil and Good.

Think twice, young friend,

About your views,

Of Darkness-

Good or Bad?

A/N: Decided not to do peace. Sorry. But- What do you think?


	11. Agony

**Agony**

Agony,

Is a river of salt tears.

Agony,

Is the whips' lash across your back.

Agony,

Is an unbearable pain.

Agony,

Is something horrible.

Agony,

Is sometimes Death's partner.

Agony,

Is losing something dear to you.

Agony,

Is what a slave feels.

It is

Unhappiness,

Anguish,

Pain,

Distress,

Misery,

Depression.

Agony,

Is the taker of joy.

Agony,

Is a heart-wrenching darkness.

Agony,

Is the maker of seemingly no hope.

Agony.

Is a word full of sorrow.

It is an enemy of

Joy,

Hope,

Happiness,

Faith,

Love,

Kindness,

Ecstasy,

Bliss,

Delight.

Agony,

Captures all hearts, one time or another,

And is a bottomless dark.

What we do,

And shall always do,

Is fight Agony,

For as long as we can.

Agony.

A/N: Okay? Not the best, I know, but I'm actually BACK! Please review!


	12. Pain

**Pain**

Something triggering hot salt tears,

A searing fire on your body,

Struggling,

Crying,

Bleeding.

Something causing you to feel weak,

With despair and, sometimes, anger.

Bleeding,

Struggling,

Crying.

Something, somehow, sometimes taming you,

Into obedience, and fear.

Crying,

Bleeding,

Struggling.

Something making you witness others,

Crying out in hurting.

Struggling,

Crying,

Bleeding.

Something stinging,

A heavy blow.

Bleeding,

Struggling,

Crying.

Something causing all to go wrong,

Filled with misery.

Crying,

Bleeding,

Struggling.

Head is whirling,

Back is aching,

Red lines stream through your fur.

Working out,

A solution,

Is hard,

But not impossible.

Then you strike back,

Dealing out stings,

To those who hurt you first.

And then you roar,

An angry sound,

And others rebel too.

They fight

The hurt,

They fight

The tears,

They fight,

They fight,

They fight.

Physically,

And emotionally,

They fight,

Always,

The Pain.

And sometimes they win,

Sometimes they don't,

But they fight salt tears,

And the welts in their backs.

They fight,

Pain.


	13. Freedom

**Freedom**

Soaring high,

Like a hawk,

Beating paws,

Running far,

Blending in the wind.

Like a feather,

Floating down,

Softly,

Gently,

Kindly.

Making your

Own choices,

Eating well,

Healthy and happy,

Smiling at times.

Laughing often,

Anticipating great things,

Running,

Wild and with no boundaries.

Not locked up,

Not whipped at all,

Not thin and feeble too.

Not without hope,

In fact,

Overflowing!

Blissful as can be.

Running,

Jumping,

Laughing,

Playing,

Not overdoing yourself!

Flying high,

In the sky,

Wind ruffling your feathers.

Crying in,

Great delight,

Having fun much times.

You chuckle,

You laugh,

You giggle,

You chortle,

Having much of fun.

But you also,

Defend your free will,

With ferocity,

And intensity.

So you fly high,

Beckoning the others,

Toiling on the ground.

So that they can fly,

High in the sky,

And live in happieness.

Soaring high,

Like a hawk;

That,

Is what Freedom is.

Having wings to lift you high;

Wings of Freedom.


	14. Joy

**Joy**

Happy,

Blissful,

Light as a feather,

Feelings in the air.

Wanting to jump,

Skip,

Play,

Twirl around with no care.

Feel as though,

You're a leaf on the wind,

Drifting slowly,

Slowly,

Slowly,

Down.

UP!

Breeze pulls you up!

In high spirits,

Or spirits are high,

Doesn't matter how you say it!

You are happy,

Glad,

BOUNCING!

Feeling oh so young!

Passing over,

Ground are you!

Playing,

Jumping,

Laughing,

Running,

Free to be what you are!

Bouncy,

Hyper,

Overexcited,

Singing horribly!

Some may stare,

In disbelief,

As you let your delight

SPRING

From you!

You feel as though you want to shout,

"Joy!"

In caps-locks, all the while.

"JOY!"

You say,

"JOY!"

While others point and stare.

But soon your joyful nature's gone-

Somebeast couldn't stand the racket.

So they bonked you with a club,

And sent you into darkness.

But then a young 'un makes you smile,

You nod your head,

Think of the joy,

And you stand up and dance!

JOY!

**A/N-HYPER!**


	15. Anger

**Anger**

Red-hot,

Burning flame,

Causing things to shatter.

Salt tears,

Transformed,

Into roaring rage.

Causing one to scream and shout,

Hitting blows so hard.

Punching,

Kicking,

Wildly,

Venting steams of fury.

Fury,

Rage,

Wrath.

Anger in highest height.

Anger,

Red,

Causing one,

To rebel,

Causing one,

To roar so loud,

In a frantic frenzy.

They will shout,

They will scream,

Curse those who made them mad.

They will cry,

They will rant,

They will rave,

Shaking fists at sky.

But anger ebbs,

Into memory,

Stored away for later.

For if that,

One angry,

In the past,

Remembers memory,

That one will,

Yes, they will,

Take revenge on one,

Who made them angry,

In the past.

Elements of Anger.


	16. Laughter

**Laughter**

A smile,

In the eyes,

A jingling sound,

Coming from,

An open mouth.

It can be expressed,

In many ways,

A chortle,

A giggle,

A chuckle,

A snigger,

A titter,

A sneer,

A snort,

A guffaw,

A snicker,

A hoot,

A cackle,

A whoop of joy.

A smile,

Is something,

That is a kind of laughter.

A smile can be,

A grin,

A beam,

A smirk,

A leer,

A sneer,

A simper.

Laughter,

Is a wonderous thing,

Sometimes,

Rare.

Sometimes,

Plentiful.

It just depends on,

The situation you're in,

The place.

It also can be,

A cruel laugh,

A kind laugh,

It just depends on your mood right then,

And your nature.

They say,

That Laughter is the cure to many things.

It just depends on what kind of laughter it is.

If,

It is a hearty laughter,

A kind laughter,

It is good.

What laughter is, though,

Is a beam of light.

Laughter is a special kind of music.

Laughter resides in the soul.

Laughter.

Is.

Life.


	17. Tears

**Tears**

Salt

And

Water

And

Sorrow

Or

Joy.

Ingredients for tears.

Tears are many,

Tears are shed.

Tears can wake you up at night,

Tears can cause you to fall asleep.

Tears are salt,

Tears are water,

Tears are Sorrow,

Tears are Joy.

Tears are caused by many things,

Death,

Hope,

Laughter,

Pain,

And being with one another.

Tears are strange,

Tears have no straightforward definition,

But often considered,

Of

Pain,

Sadness,

Anguish,

Things of Darkness.

Of Joy,

They can be,

Of Hope,

They can be.

BUT-

Tears are just a mixture,

A recipe,

And what we do,

Is get them out

And live life.

Salt

And

Water

And

Sorrow  
Or

Joy.

Ingredients for Tears.


	18. Peace

**Peace**

A white dove,

A time of kindness,

A time without bloodshed.

A white flag,

No red stains,

No soldiers,

To be buried.

No red blades,

No steel wounds,

No fearing for,

Your life.

A time,

In-between,

Two wars.

Life thrives,

In places,

Life withers,

In others.

Nowhere,

No time,

Can there be,

All creatures having,

A time,

Of harmony.

Wars are caused,

By those,

Troubling those,

In serenity.

Or war,

Can be,

Caused by,

Outrage,

From those,

Who had witnessed,

A place,

Without harmony.

So they,

Both sides,

Get ready,

For war.

Peace is,

Shattered,

Upon,

First blow,

First strike,

First blood.

But there,

Is good,

New here.

Always,

After war,

There is somewhere,

With peace.

Peace may,

Be sandwiched,

Between two wars.

But peace,

Always comes,

To help us,

After war.

Peace follows war,

War follows peace,

Neither can,

Survive,

Without,

The other.

So what,

Is peace?

A time between two wars?

Or a thing that sandwiches a war?

What is it?

Peace.

A/N: I've just about run out of ideas. I NEED MORE! PLEASE!


	19. Rain

**Rain**

Dark clouds,

Assembling,

Way out in the horizon.

Strong wind,

Blows it,

'Cross the Ocean so wide.

Onto,

Dry land,

Wind and currants do push.

All of,

The while,

Clouds are building up.

Soon over someplace,

The clouds become too heavy.

With a sigh,

Crackle,

Boom,

Or even a flash of light,

They let their heavy load go.

Even still,

The clouds,

Are pushed,

To different places.

Little drops,

Of water,

Fall onto the earth.

Soaking it,

Making pools,

Off water spring up.

Many associate this,

With sadness.

And that is because,

I believe,

We shed our own raindrops,

When in a time,

Of sorrow.

But can't you see?  
That a cloudy day may block out the sun,

Eternal light.

BUT-

With out those little droplets,

None would ever live.

Without those heavy rainclouds,

None would ever exist.

Without those winds,

To push the clouds so far,

None would survive.

So when you see,

Clouds in the horizon,

Heading your way,

Rejoice.

For in a time of rain,

There is life.

There is renewal.

There is hope.

Where there is hope,

There is life.

Where there is life,

There is renewal.

And how do we get this?

By little drops of rain,

Carried in a cloud,

Who travels in the wind.

Rain.


	20. Misery

A/N: Thank you, Sorcha O'Reilly, for the idea.

**Misery**

Nothing,

Darkness,

Endless Void,

Misery.

Salt River,

Made of tears,

Coming from,

Misery.

Water,

Trying,

To squelch,

A flame,

Where hope thrives.

Misery,

Can,

Accompany,

Pain,

And usually,

It does.

Loathing,

Crying,

Falling,

Into deep abyss.

Feeling,

Whips' lash,

Encountering,

Cruel torment,

Such is misery.

Nothing escapes,

This void,

Or so it seems.

But some,

Summon up,

The courage,

To try,

To scale,

The craggy cliffs around them.

Some fall back in,

Some stay down.

But all of them,

Clear the cliff,

At one time,

Or another.

It may be in death.

It may be of desperation.

It may be of continuous hope.

One time or another,

No matter what,

We clime those mountainous cliffs,

Searching for pawholds in cracks,

And we,

Clear the top,

Out of Misery's reach,

For a while.

Misery.


	21. Courage

A/N: Thank you, Zealack Silverdirk!

**Courage**

Something that all beasts crave for.

Something that most pretend at.

Something that is found,

In honest hearts.

It may be reckless,

Stupid,

Wild.

But it is always done with a reason of good.

In war,

In peace,

It doesn't matter where.

Courage,

Is something,

All have.

Though they may not recognize this,

Few realize,

That they have the bravery,

To do things,

That others,

Whom they think are better,

Can do.

All live,

All die.

But in-between,

Is what matters.

You set your path,

From the start,

Marking you either coward,

Or brave.

In allbeasts eyes,

Of either good,

Or evil.

It doesn't matter,

BECAUSE-

Bravery is Courage,

And Courage can be of;

Stupidity,

Recklessness,

Wildness,

Unruliness.

But Courage is, at the heart,

Kindness,

Loyalty,

Sacrifice,

Love.

Nothing can stop it,

From doing the job,

It was tasked.

Courage is facing fear

Courage lives in all hearts.

Can you find yours?


	22. Fear

A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier-trip, then I wasn't able to update for some silly reason-couldn't get the document up, then I couldn't log in!

Enjoy the poem.

**Fear**

Heart thumping in wild pattern,

Fast as beating rain.

Swirling,

Whirling,

Eyes wide in terror.

Trembling voice,

High and nervous,

Jumping at all sounds.

Feeling scared,

For your own life,

Clasped in battles high-strung grasp.

All fear,

Something,

All make their hearts beat fast.

Most pretend,

That they are NOT afraid,

But deep in their heart,

They always are.

Every living thing feels fear,

Deep in heart's corners.

Sometimes, that fear,

Finds a way,

To break through,

And overwhelm you.

Making you sweat,

With panic,

In the salt beads of water.

Nothing escapes,

It's mighty grasp,

For none are without,

This so-called 'curse'.

They deny it,

They refuse,

To face,

The truth.

But Fear,

Helps us.

Though we may not see it.

It helps us try,

To overcome those fears,

Leaving mountain after mountain behind.

Alas, some of those,

Though,

Are left behind,

As they struggle,

To drop,

Right back down.

Fear does have many sides,

But those who say,

That they are without fear,

Are lying.

Unless they have climbed,

Over the mountains,

That represent their fear,

Their proclaims,

Are nothing,

But deceit.

So next time, when you have to face,

Something that you fear,

Draw a breath,

From deep within you,

And face it.

For that is what Fear is for,

Sometimes.

It is something,

To help us climb,

Those endless mountains.

Fear.


	23. Revenge

**Revenge**

Anger,

Misery,

Agony,

Fear,

Pain,

And War,

Fuel this act.

Caused by one,

Having wrong,

Done to them,

And taking act,

With astonishing Fury,

Tracking down,

The offenders.

But in this act,

Blood may be spilled,

The avenger killed,

The anger subsided,

The tracker caught.

And then,

They will only be tortured more,

Some sinking into darkness,

Some struggling in pain.

Those that make it,

And escape,

Go and take revenge.

But this time,

Some will be smarter,

While others,

Keep their stubbornness,

To try,

And avenge,

The offenders.

Only a pawful succeed in this,

While the others,

Round up allies,

To help them,

Carry out,

The act,

Of trying to,

Take revenge,

They say,

That revenge is sweet.

But this only results

In more bloodshed,

More anger,

More revenge,

More anguish,

More darkness.

Yes,

Revenge will taste sweet,

But only for a while,

When they look back,

And think,

_Why did I do that?_

You can still take revenge,

But it can be done without Bloodshed.

That is the type of revenge,

Where the wrong is put to right.

Revenge.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, just so much going on. I'll try to update earlier next time.


	24. Fate

**Fate**

Distant doom,

Drawing nearer,

As the time flies by.

Small fragments,

Of this destiny,

Break off,

And are set,

In your path.

When young most times,

Doom is far,

But sometimes,

It is near.

For the elders,

All the time,

The darkness,

Is drawing,

Nearer.

Dawn turns to Dusk,

The sun of Life,

Slowly sinking,

Into the west.

Sometimes in morning,

Midday,

Or afternoon,

Fate claims,

Its' victim,

In death.

But some change their fate,

With actions,

That they do not know,

Will allow them to live,

Or condemn them to die soon.

Every little word,

Every little action,

Can also,

Affect,

Others' fates.

There are some,

Whoes fates are to die in war,

Some to die young,

Some to live a full life,

And they do not know,

What their fate shall be,

Untill,

It falls,

Upon them.

As for I?

I do not know.

As all of you do.

Whether there is a full life,

Or young death,

For me.

But do not try to rein

This destiny with paw,

For you shall not,

You shall not,

Succeed.

Fate is the future,

And the future is clouded,

So fate,

We would do best,

To leave alone.

Fate.


	25. Grief

**Grief**

Tears,

Running,

Down your face.

Pain,

Throbbing,

In your mind.

Body,

Shaking,

Sorrow racking your bones.

Perhaps for a loved one,

Died or hurt horribly,

You cannot stop it yet,

As you gaze,

At the lost one.

Perhaps after that,

Tearing you from body,

A foe takes you,

Chains you up,

In line.

Hanging head in Misery,

Not caring,

To look,

For a pawhold,

In that deep abyss.

The Pain causing hot salt tears,

Darkness overwhelming.

Agony joins the others,

Gloomy company.

No light can enter,

No Laughter,

No Peace,

Nothing can penetrate

This cage of black.

After a while,

Fear joins in;

Fear of captors,

Fear of Death,

Fear of never-ending pain.

But then,

Suddenly,

Seizing a chance,

Hope breaks through,

A small flaw.

With a pale glow,

You look for,

A pawhold.

Finding one,

You climb,

Slowly,

But surely.

When you get at the top,

And fight off the Pain,

The Agony,

The Misery,

The Fear.

And you take Revenge,

Upon the others,

Or you run away,

Finding Peace.

So the path,

Beginning and end,

Of that Fate,

That all go through:

Grief.


	26. Evil

**Evil**

'Evil' is an ugly word,

Filled with unkind blackness.

Slimy things slither 'round,

Looking for the victims.

Within Evil creatures lurk,

Intent on wreaking havoc.

Adders bathe in this,

Relishing the oily feel.

Slippery things crouch in corners,

To leap at some,

Unawares.

Evil is eager,

With its' horde of darkness,

To help Misery,

Climb into,

The lives,

Of others.

It is eager,

To help Pain,

Whip those,

Who don't deserve it.

It is eager,

To cause War,

And help Death,

Reign the battlefield.

It tries its' hardest,

To smother,

Hope,

Whether it is,

A fire,

A flame,

An ember.

It tries to take others,

And rip from them,

Their Freedom,

However hard,

They fight.

It tries to drive the Laughter,

Out of those,

So that it would be,

Only a myth,

That seems impossible.

And yet Evil does help Good,

In a strange way,

As good helps Evil.

Good and Evil,

Are siblings,

And help keep,

Balance,

In the world.

Evil is bad,

And slippery,

But without it,

As impossible as it seems,

None would exist.

Evil.


	27. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

Something,

Griping,

Wringing,

Squeezing,

Your heart,

Causing tears to fall.

Feeling,

Hopeless,

Nothing can help you.

Something,

Clogging,

Up your throat,

Making it hard to swallow.

Sobbing,

Crying,

Being at total loss.

Surroundings,

Blurry,

Cannot really see them.

Noise

Around you,

Seems to be deafened.

Comfort

Is far

Beyond,

Your wildest imaginations.

Darkness seems to cover you,

Egging on more tears.

Misery trying to swallow you,

To make the sorrow deepen.

Paws over face,

Kneeling on ground,

While Tears become,

More than a recipie.

Not just Water, Salt, and Sorrow,

Are mixed together-

Misery and Agony,

Slither into the combination,

Weighing you down,

With hopelessness.

Chains may be clasping you,

Around ankles and wrists,

Or paws may be comforting you,

Or trying to, at least.

But in either of these situations,

Sorrow is still there.

Perhaps it may last longer,

With the chains around.

Sorrow can be stopped,

By Hope,

And Joy,

And Courage.

But it takes a long time,

For these to come through,

As you feel;

No Courage,

No Joy,

No Hope,

While in Sorrow's deepest crevice.

Sorrow.


	28. Lies

**Lies**

Not truth,

Not light,

Not good,

But dark,

Digging,

Digging,

Into the ground,

A shallow little hole.

If the dirt is not dumped back in,

The hole beckons you further.

To dig it deeper,

With the shovel,

Digging holes,

Full of

Deceit.

Soon others,

Don't trust you,

And they guard against you.

But when you do something,

Bad, and panick,

That little hole tells you to dig.

Digging,

Deeper,

Into the cold earth.

Soon even when you shed some light,

And refuse to dig that hole,

Others believe it as lies,

Full of trickery,

Though it's not.

When you gain their trust,

Again,

That hole,

Begs you,

To dig.

But this time,

You're full of caution,

And spin,

Webs,

Of falsehood.

They fall right in,

And believe you,

While you dig that hole further.

Deeper,

Deeper,

Deeper,

Down,

Until it,

Is up,

To your chest.

But still,

That hole,

Is not satisfied.

It urges you,

To pick up,

The shovel,

And dig further.

Soon all you can see,

Is a pinprick,

Of light,

When you find you're in trouble.

You can't get out,

There are no pawholds,

And everything,

Is as slippery,

As a snake.

The Hole full of Lies,

Laughs at you,

Now that you have seen,

Your mistake.

It taunts you,

And you can't get out,

Until,

Somebeast,

Takes pity.

The beast throws down,

A rope,

To climb up,

And the Lies,

Screech,

In fury.

You get to the top,

Thank that one,

And put the dirt,

Back in,

The hole.

When another one digs,

You want to help.

But you know,

That you can't,

Until they,

Figure out,

What is wrong.

And then you can follow,

In that one beasts' pawsteps-

You can help them escape,

From the dungeon,

They made,

Unwittingly,

For,

Themselves.

And then walk away,

Smiling a little,

For the one,

Who lied,

Is burying,

The hole.

Path of Lies.


	29. Regret

**Regret**

Something tugging,

Something whispering,

In your ear,

'_Don't think you should have done that.'_

Wishing you could do it over,

Wishing it didn't happen,

Wishing, without a doubt,

That you could change what you did.

A foolish action-

Or so it seems-

That you committed long ago,

Or just yesterday.

Somebeasts spend their lives,

Thinking,

And wishing,

That they could do over

Their past crimes.

Wishing that they didn't,

Or wishing that they did,

Do something,

Earlier in their life.

Whether it is small and somewhat silly,

Such as turning down,

An offer,

To have fun,

To do something else.

Or mayhap it was,

Something bigger,

Like taking another's life.

But you can't live your entire life,

Regretting,

Every,

Single,

Action,

More or less.

So live life,

As well,

And as fully,

As you can.

Perhaps,

You _should_ regret,

But not too much.

For there are lands you there,

Far from Mossflower,

And beyond,

To explore.

Quit regretting so much,

And just live life.

Regret.

A/N- Sorry for the long wait, but we just MOVED, and weeks before the actual move we were busy. Really busy.

Thank you for reading this.


	30. Reality

**Reality**

Harsh,

Cold,

Sharp,

Grim.

Unkind,

Cruel,

Insesitive,

Bitter.

What Reality seems to be.

Reality,

Uncovers,

The blunt truth,

No kind words to shelter it,

No lies,

To cover,

It up.

Dangerous,

But helping,

Unkind,

But revealing,

The cold and bitter truth.

Reality helps

To set Truth on its' way,

And Frees it from snares of Lies.

Hope can dimly cover Reality,

But Reality lets it do so.

Ignorance pushes Reality,

Out of its' pompous way.

Until Reality,

Comes hurtling back,

At the most unexpected times.

Many prefer to hide Reality,

And are Frightened of the truth.

They shun it,

They run from it,

They hide,

They crouch,

They cower.

And they let the lies through,

The False Hopes,

The Warmth of Light,

That only last a split-second.

Reality shows us,

What is true,

And what is not.

We cannot spend our lives,

With our heads in the clouds,

And our paws off the ground,

Oblivious,

To the truth.

Reality gives us wisdom,

And though it is a harsh path,

There is such joy,

And happiness,

That come to you in Reality,

That no False Hopes,

No Lies,

Can conjure up.

Reality,

Is Life.


	31. Doubt

**Doubt**

Unsure,

Uncertain,

Hesitant,

Tentative,

Cautious,

Not sure,

It if is right.

Doubting,

Something,

Presented at you.

Whether it be a recipe,

That you aren't sure is right,

Or it be an act of which,

You agreed to partake in.

Nagging at you,

Sudden consciousness,

Saying,

"Don't think that's right,".

Feeling,

As though,

It just doesn't seem correct.

Not sure,

Unsure,

Not certain,

Uncertain.

Correct,

Or uncorrect.

Doubt may be an instinct,

A warning,

Or it may be,

Something foolish,

Something,

To deter you,

From doing something,

Good.

I believe,

That it is both.

You will pay for wrong actions,

And benefit from others,

Which leaves you free,

To Doubt.

A/N: I don't like many of you at the moment. You choose to read, but not to review. I _do_ accept the anonymous reviews, you know. And Sorcha, you are, undoubtedly, the best.


	32. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

A wondering sense,

A puzzling notion,

The need to find something out.

A sight,

That leads,

To inquisitiveness,

And sometimes,

Into trouble.

A desire,

An interest,

A strange little thing.

To wonder,

To find interesting,

To find out,

About a strange occurrence.

Curiosity-

A strange sound,

Sight,

Smell,

Taste.

An unfamiliar form

Of one of these,

Leads into,

That strange thing,

Of curiosity.

It can lead you into the unknown,

Where danger lurks in every corner,

Or within the grasp of the enemy,

A cold and horrible fate,

It can lead you into surprises,

Wonderful or not.

Perhaps into Joy's grasp,

Where laughter resides in cheerful echoes.

You never know,

Where Curiosity,

Can lead you.

Whether into Pain's brutal grip,

Or Hope's soothing fingers.

Into Joy's Laughing Halls,

Or Agony's Dark Dungeons.

But Curiosity,

Is a Curiosity,

A circle,

That never ends.

Curiosity,

Is a strange being,

That most often hides,

Behind a child's eyes.

A/N-I apologize for the long wait. (banging head against wall). I have grown irresponsible and need to be better at this. Try to update faster next time, but there is not promises.

(sorry).


	33. White

**White**

The pure,

The innocent,

The Light to bring us through.

Throughout the ages,

Allbeasts have considered,

White,

To be,

The color,

Of good.

But is it?

Is it one that brings Joy, or Death?

Life, or Pain?

Hope, or Misery?

Is it the mother of Lies,

Or the father of Courage?

What is white?

Is it good?

Is it bad?

Is it the Right?

Or the Wrong?

Whatever it may be,

No beast truly knows-

They just think.

They think that white is good,

Righteous,

Pure,

Innocent,

Good,

Right,

Joy,

But is it?

White may seem pure,

White may seem unflawed,

The light to guide us out.

But really,

As all things,

Spiritual, or not,

White,

Has two sides,

And so,

Is neither good,

Nor bad.

But it is up to you,

Dear friend,

To decide;

What is white?

Good,

Or,

Bad?

A/N: Not my best, that's for sure. Colors may rule supreme for a bit here...Unless I get new ideas from my ONLY TWO REVIEWERS!!! One new, one old, but that is fine. Thanks, **Dirk O' Reilly** (Sorry if it is misspelled) and **The Silenced**. I can't believe that all of the others have dissappeared.

I, to my utmost horror, believe myself to be turning into one of them.

I will push myself to write, though I seem to be caught in this permanent writer's block.

Thanks!


	34. Dread

**Dread**

Uneasiness,

Filling your,

Bloodstream to the brim.

Heart racing,

Fear rising,

Stone in your stomach.

Breath ragged,

Head swirling,

Eyes wide in trepidation.

Heart in your throat,

Stomach clenched,

Limbs stiff and unyielding.

When nothing comes,

The feel of dread,

Mostly goes away.

But when Fear strikes,

Dread at its side,

If fills your whole body.

And if Fear comes,

Dread lingers still,

And heart races at the unknown.

And if the Fear remains,

You may be overflowing,

With Dread,

And Pain,

And Agony,

And Tears,

And Misery.

You now know Reality,

And Hope is a long-lost being.

Laughter faded 'way.

Freedom too high to reach.

Courage too far away,

For Dread,

Fills us all,

With doubt,

And Fear,

And racing hearts.

For Dread,

For trepidation,

For this,

Comes from the unknown.

You have a feeling,

In your gut,

That something bad

Is coming.

It may be a false alarm,

But pay heed to it all the same.

For Dread,

Unknowingly,

Saves us

If we choose to note it.

But if we don't,

And charge rashly forward,

All good things,

May be out of Reach.

Dread.

* * *

A/N: Thank you! Liked this one... 


	35. Frustration

**Frustration**

Stomping paws,

Wailing loud,

Growling,

Snarling,

Grumbling.

Fur ripped out,

Eyes bloodshot,

Screaming,

In Frustration.

Wanting to,

Clobber something,

And punch it

Into

The earth.

Grinding teeth,

Wringing paws,

Cracking knuckles,

With vengeance.

Scraping claws,

Against metal,

Ignoring

The unpleasant feeling.

Banging head,

Against a wall,

Of stone,

Of wood,

Of earth.

Glowering,

At anybeast,

Who _dares_,

To look at you.

A twitch in the arm,

The clenching of paws,

When you see,

Somebeast

Go by,

Feeding on pictures,

In your head.

Nostrils flaring,

Groaning loudly,

Corners of lips

Turning down.

Holding your head,

In your paws.

Companion to Anger,

And helper of Revenge.

Frustration,

Is small,

Is big,

And is something,

That annoys us.

But in fact,

It is uncomplicated;

For Frustration,

Can be satisfied,

With a single,

Simple,

Punch.


	36. Winter

A/N: I know, very predictable, but who cares? My muse chose that, and that's that.

Thank you.

**

* * *

**

Winter 

Snow falling,

Wind whipping,

Bare trees reach towards gray sky,

Ice falling,

Snow laying,

On ground in a white blanket.

White everywhere,

Little color here,

Except the warm red

Of sandstone walls.

Lights filtering out,

Laughing echoing strangely,

Snow crunching as a

Beast goes in with kindling.

Odd stillness,

Broken rarely,

Muffled sound

When shattered.

Dibbuns bursting out of doors,

And away from Badgermum,

Diving into deep snowdrifts,

Where beasts have to fish them out.

Throwing snowballs,

Making snowbeasts,

Shrieking with laughter.

Young ones playing,

Letting go,

Of appearances,

To the others.

Abbot slyly,

Packs a snowball,

And tosses it at the Badgermum.

Snickers softly,

As the badger,

Looks 'round for the culprit.

Suddenly,

Adults join in,

Throwing caution

To the winds.

Wind stops howling,

Everything still,

All but the snow falling down,

Only to be,

Thrown skyward again.

Bustling indoors,

Staying up late.

Sipping tea,

And sending Dibbuns off to bed.

Eating pastries,

Warmed in oven,

And finally,

Sleeping,

To wake up to yet another

Lovely

Winter's morn.


	37. Poems

**Well, here it is. Last poem. Definately last poem. Thanks, to you who stuck around.**

* * *

Poems

Poems are things that

You can write on the spot or

They take a decade to create.

But poems of poems are

Odd ideas indeed,

It makes one doubt one's own

Sanity.

But Poems of poems,

They let you dwell on,

The nature of poems

Poems you write for things such as

Hope or

Sorrow or

Pain or,

Light or

Dark or

Freedom or

Something that you need

To let your feelings

Into.

Something you need

To let

The world

Know

About in

An odd, strange way.

Poems are a way

Of saying things

Subtly.

Poems are ways to

Tell the world

Your views.

Poems are things

Of grace,

And beauty,

And thoughts

And dreams,

And Life,

And hopes,

And struggles,

And reality,

And the cruelty

Of the world,

Of Mossflower,

Of all lands beyond.

That is the world.

Poems are,

A strange,

Mystifying thing.

You can never find

The true definition

Of poem,

Completely.

Because some part of it,

Some exquisite,

Beautiful,

Rare part of it,

Stays hidden behind

Thick fog,

Or mist.

Poems are things

That you can never grasp the whole

Meaning of.

You never know what exactly

Lurks behind that veil

Of mystery

And shelter.

But you know

That something

Terrifyingly beautiful

Is there.

Because who knows what all

A poem

Is.

Poems, for the

Most part,

Are dreams,

Hopes,

Lives,

And struggles,

Coming into the light

And being recognized.

Poems.


End file.
